God Catching Alchemy Meister:Misc. Info
In-game Limits *Max number of days since last settlement: 38 days (first game with Misanshel), 53 days (with append disk stuff) *Items: 999 (except key items and clothing) *Level: 99 *HP: 500 (transmigration or Jupiter Stones needed) *SP, FS: 100 *Str, Con, Int, Res, Spd, Luk: 100 *Playtime: 999:59? *Guild rank: 11 (★) Magnus (Second game and onwards, append disk required) *Santoeril: 9,999,999 *Store, Room, Yard, Workshop: Lv 10 *Synthesis Rank: M *Evaluation: 999,999? *Number of party members: 16 (first game), 27 (second game with Append disk – jp wiki says 23-24?), 30 (third game with clone mode and append disk) HP, SP and FS caps cannot be exceeded by wearing equips. Strength, constitution, intelligence, resistance, speed and luck (STR, CON, INT, RES, SPD and LUK) are capped at 100 for all characters at the end of the game. This cap is indicated by the gray bar in the character’s status screen, and the character’s natural stat is indicated by the light blue bar. Both of these are capped at 100. Any additional stat is indicated by the blue bar. The number to the right is the sum of the character’s natural stat (that increases with levels up) and the stats from equips, and can exceed 100. The other stats (MOV, Service, etc) do not increase with level up, but can be increased with equips, new titles, Gems on clothing, or story events. Farming Stat-Up Stones Lyphia and Evelyn’s (Quest 106) becomes available in the second game (NG+) and onwards. The second battle that occurs at Sealed Darkness (Yusof Riverbed) has 4 bosses that immediately respawn when killed, unless you kill them using Lyphia's or Evelyn's Combo attacks. Each time one of these 4 bosses dies, it will drop an item that permanently improves a stat. The bosses drop stones for: Strength, Defense, SP and FP. Kill the SP and FP ones permanently with Lyphia/Evelyn’s combo, then for the rest of the battle keep killing the other two as often as you can each turn with the other characters. * Tartarus Envoy (brown/earth) – Diana Stone (SP) * Niflheim Envoy (blue/ice) – Phoebus Stone (FS) * Hell Envoy (red/fire) – Mars Stone (Strength) * Gehenna Envoy (green/wind) – Vulcan Stone (Constitution) * Spirit Envoy (final boss that appears after the four bosses die) – Jupiter Stone (HP) They will drop one stone for normal kills, two for characters with a Ful's Mill and four for kills by characters using both Ful's Mill and Ful's Tears. Kill the remaining bosses by turn 59 with the Lyphia/Evelyn combo, then kill the final boss that spawns. At level 99, the final boss can be killed in one hit by most characters and will be in range of every character with a range 9 attack (Eushully for example). This method allows 18 Kills per turn over a period of about 55 turns. Adding in another 110 kills for self defense, that's 1100 kills. Each kill will drop at least one permanent upgrade to Strength or Defence. Assuming 2 characters with +1 to drop rate and 2 characters with +3, this comes under ideal circumstances out to: 5 x 2 x 55 Items + 2 x 2 x 55 Items + 2 x 4 x 55 Items + 4 x 110 Items = 1650 Items as a maximum yield. Keys Keys that unlock the Bronze, Silver and Gold doors are considered key items, and therefore do not carry over to the next game and must be crafted every playthrough. Recipes for keys are unlocked at various guild ranks, so if you choose not to carry that over to the new game, you must wait until you have progressed far enough in the story to unlock it again. Level-Up Mechanics Stat gains at level up At every level up, you have a chance to add +0, +1, or +2 to most stats (HP is the exception- it is +0/+1/+2 for Suina, and possibly some others, but most characters will get +1, +2, or +3).Every stat has a "hidden stat" associated with it. It ranges from 0 to 99 (numbers assumed, there's no way to see them in-game). When you level up, a value is added to it (5-40, say). Then a random number (1-100) is rolled. If the sum total is 100 to 199, you get +1. If 200 or more, you get +2. In either of those cases, the "hidden stat" is reset to zero, but if you get +0, then the "hidden stat" rolls over. This is a means of making stat increases random to an extent, but also guaranteeing a degree of stat progression if your luck sucks (not the Luck stat, your relationship with the Random Number God)..Anyway, you don't want to get +2. In order to do it, you need to get +0 for at least 4-8 levels in a row.The precise effect of the Marwen accessories, and the value added to the hidden stat at each level up are yet unknown, but physical characters definitely have higher values for their physical stats, and the magical characters have higher values for their magical stats. This may possibly change between ranks, or even between individual levels. Save-scumming level ups for stats Since level up stats growth are calculated on the beginning of each turns, characters can get noticeably better stats by saving, ending the turn, then leveling up, and reloading if stats gained were not satisfactory. The effect may be more pronounced if used in conjunction with Marwen's Necklace and Ring. It's not as fast and gives lower stats than repeated transmigration, but may still be useful in the first game.To the left in the image is Yuela which always wears Marwen Necklace when leveling up and selected stats growth, and to the right is Yuela's stats without actual planning on stats growth during level up. Notice the difference on light blue bar (raw stats). Ignore the numbers to the right and dark blue bars. Misc. info